


Karma

by Mappae Mundi (rdb1707)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, M/M, Romance, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdb1707/pseuds/Mappae%20Mundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dulu Jean adalah seorang homophobe—pembenci mereka yang gay dan lesbian. Namun, lihat kenyataannya: beberapa tahun kemudian Jean adalah seorang penari telanjang nan erotis.</p>
<p>Di sebuah gay strip club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. I own nothing except this plot. And I'm not making any profit from this fanfiction.

i.

Jean Kirstein menghela napas. Pelan, tenang, dengan bumbu berupa rasa berdesir di dada. Entah ini sudah kali keberapa ia melakukan hal ini; sepuluh, dua puluh, lima puluh, seratus? Oh, atau mungkin sudah ratusan kali? Entahlah, bingung. Dia sudah kehilangan hitungannya sejak penampilan yang ke-53. Sehingga lama-kelamaan ia berusaha untuk tak peduli. Namun, tetap saja—segala penampilan yang akan dilakukannya selalu membuat pemuda Kirstein ini merasa gugup.

Kau bisa rasakan di sana: jantung yang seolah mau keluar dari rongga dadanya—menembus sekat dinamakan tulang rusuk, menghancurkan daging—begitu menyiksa dan membuatnya tak sabar. Punggungnya merinding, ada hawa dingin yang seakan tengah membelainya demi melihat adanya bulu kuduk berdiri pada tengkuknya. Lalu—jangan lupa: tangannya. Tangan dari kulit yang agak gelap karena terbakar matahari itu kini bisa ia rasakan tengah mengeluarkan keringat dalam jumlah banyak. Ekskresi yang tiada guna, semua tak bisa melihat bagaimana derasnya keringat yang mengalir dari balik sarung tangan putih.

Oh ya.

Omong-omong, tema hari ini adalah _“White Wedding”._

Sehingga tatkala pembawa acara mulai bersuara di balik tirai beludru merah tempat sang pemuda Kirstein ini bersembunyi, barulah ia rasakan sensasi aneh di kulitnya. Korset, _veil_ , _garterbelt_ , _stocking_ , dan sepatu bot terkutuk dengan hak 8 centimeter… semua benda berwarna putih nan memuakkan ini mulai terasa aneh saat bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Namun… ya, ya, ya, inilah kehidupan seorang Jean Kirstein di masa sekarang. Bukan di masa lampau.

Harus ia terima. Apa adanya.

Dari belakang panggung, masih dengan dirinya yang tertutup tirai beludru merah, Jean Kirstein membungkuk untuk membetulkan tali sepatunya. Aneh, janggal, namun di sisi lain menyenangkan. Dia bukan lagi pemuda labil yang gemar putus asa pada nasibnya. Sekarang, setelah banyak aspek kehidupan yang dilalui pada usianya yang masih muda, idealisme Jean pun berubah. Prinsipnya digantikan oleh sebuah akronim “YOLO”— _You Only Live Once_. Kau hanya hidup sekali, kata Goethe dalam Clavigo miliknya. Mengesankan sekali, bukan, bagaimana sebuah istilah dari abad kedelapan belas bisa terus hidup hingga sekarang? Jean pun berdecak, lalu berdiri. Tak sengaja kepalanya bertubrukan dengan seseorang dalam usahanya untuk menegakkan tubuh. Ia berdiri dan menemukan sosok seorang pemu— _ups,_ pria—bersurai hitam dengan baju yang sama persis dengannya.

Jean ingin tertawa, namun ekspresi kecut dari sosok di hadapannya membuat Jean tidak bisa melakukan itu. Lucu saja, melihat bagaimana Levi—senior di klub ini—memakai kostum yang sama dengannya, tetapi masih memasang ekspresi ketus dan pemarahnya yang biasa. Lucu, sungguh lucu. Dan yang lebih lucu adalah fakta mengenai bagaimana kostum itu masih bisa nampak sangat pas dan _seksi_ di tubuh Levi kendati orangnya sendiri tampak tidak menikmati hal tersebut.

“Uh… Levi,” Jean menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Hening di antara mereka serta dirinya yang (akhirnya) sadar bahwa ia menatap Levi terlalu lama membuat pemuda ini merasa tak nyaman. Kemudian ia menambahkan. “Hai.”

Levi hanya diam. Masih dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa. “Jean,” katanya, balas menyapa. Jean pikir, Levi hanya akan mengatakan satu kata itu. Kemudian pergi dan bersiap ke posisinya di formasi seperti apa yang telah mereka pelajari saat latihan. Namun, ternyata Levi masih menatapnya dengan kedua bola mata berwarna biru keabu-abuan miliknya, sebelum melirik ke arah pinggang Jean dan turun ke pinggul.

Sesaat, Jean mengira bahwa Levi akan mengatakan sesuatu mengenai organ vitalnya. Entah mereka menegang pada saat yang tidak tepat (dan ini berarti Jean harus melakukan sesuatu **sekarang juga** ) atau Levi baru menyadari bahwa ukuran kepunyaan Jean tidak sebesar lagaknya yang berani sesumbar omong kosong di depan umum. Urgh, memikirkan salah satu di antaranya sudah membuat perut Jean merasa tak nyaman. Levi semakin mendekat, mendekat, dan mendekat sebelum akhirnya memicingkan mata dan mengulurkan tangannya. Jean nyaris berteriak “JANGAN SENTUH” layaknya seorang perawan yang baru saja tampil di film porno perdananya, namun ia tahan keinginan itu sekuat tenaga. Levi adalah seorang senior di sini. Rasanya tabu kalau kau berani berteriak pada seniormu.

Namun, sementara jantung Jean makin berdegup tak karuan, apa yang ia harapkan tidak terjadi sama sekali.

Hanya suara karet yang ditarik kemudian dilepaskan dan bersentuhan dengan kulit, menciptakan bunyi “cprat” pelan.

(Jean bertanya-tanya apa yang salah di sini. Namun sebelum bisa bertanya, Levi sudah kembali berkata.)

“ _Garterbelt_ mu miring, Kirstein. Cepat rapikan sebelum tampil.”

_Oh._

Cepat-cepat ia merapikan garterbelt putih yang menjepit selangkangannya. Levi benar, ia mengenakannya dengan saaangat miring. Gerakannya begitu cepat, karena dari sinyal yang diberikan oleh kru panggung, Jean tahu bahwa ia hanya memiliki waktu sekitar…

Lima…

Empat…

Tiga…

Dua…

.

.

.

… Satu.

Suara pembawa acara, seperti biasa, begitu menggelegar di telinganya.

“Baiklah, pengunjung club _‘Cliché’_ sekalian, mari kita sambut para malaikat kita!”

Sama menggelegarnya dengan suara tepuk tangan para lelaki (dan kadang wanita) mesum yang mulai menampakkan birahinya saat ia, Levi, dan kawan-kawannya yang lain mulai menari.

Tendangan ke atas. Senyum manis. Tubuh meliuk-liuk bak kobra yang mengikuti gerakan sang pawang. Tak lupa juga dengan sesekali menyentuh pahanya; tangan yang ditutupi oleh sarung tangan renda warna putih itu menari dengan nakal di sana, memberi servis berupa sedikit intipan kulit kencang khas pemuda awal dua puluhan pada para hidung belang yang menonton.

Lima menit berlalu. Rasanya sudah cukup dengan semua permulaan ini. Penonton yang menggila butuh hiburan lebih, sedangkan dirinya yang digilakan oleh hutang juga butuh uang lebih. Musik yang diputar oleh DJ makin menghentak, suara bas berdentum kini bercampur dengan detak jantungnya—Jean kesulitan membedakan yang mana miliknya. Penonton berteriak ingin lebih, sejauh yang ia dengar. Baiklah, Jean akan mengabulkan permintaan itu dengan membuka korsetnya. Perlahan-lahan, sama seperti yang sudah dilakukan oleh penari lain.

Teriakan menggila, pengunjung meneriakkan namanya, beberapa bahkan ada yang memasukkan uang ke _garterbelt_ nya saat Jean melintas. Tidak hanya pecahan sepuluh dollar, bahkan ia terkadang bisa melihat ada tangan-tangan nakal yang memasukkan pecahan seratus dollar ke dalamnya sembari sesekali mencuri kesempatan untuk meraih bagian tubuh yang lain.

Semua yang ada di sekitarnya sudah gila.

.

.

.

Inilah hidup Jean Kirstein, sang _stripper_ dari Manhattan.

(**)

**ii.**

Napasnya terengah-engah kala lagu sudah berhenti diputar, kemudian digantikan dengan suara ritmik pelan dari bas yang keluar dari pengeras suara. Ia tidak lagi mengenakan korsetnya; terlalu merepotkan, kalau Jean boleh berpendapat. Selain itu ia juga merasa bahwa mengenakan kembali korsetnya adalah sebuah hal yang tidak diperlukan. Maksudnya, buat apa? Dadanya bukan sesuatu yang dilarang untuk dipertontonkan oleh pemerintah federal. Hanya penari telanjang wanita yang dilarang mempertontonkan tubuhnya. Semua orang selalu bersikap masa bodoh pada para penari bergender pria.

Kedelapan penari sudah berjejer dengan rapi di panggung. Sebagai penari termuda, ia berada di paling kanan. Sedangkan Levi, yang merupakan bintang dari klub ini (dan membuat Jean heran karena, ayolah, kalian masokis atau bagaimana sampai-sampai menyukai penari—coret mungil coret—bermuka masam seperti itu? Di mana menariknya, astaga.) berada di tengah. Nampak kontras dengan semua penari lain yang rata-rata memiliki tinggi sepuluh centi lebih daripadanya.

Jean sudah tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan pembawa acara. Semuanya selalu sama dari hari ke hari, yang membedakan hanyalah guyonan lucu yang secara berkala diganti saat pria berwajah menggelikan itu menemukan lelucon baru. Satu hal yang cukup ia ketahui: sesi lelang sudah dimulai.

Pada awalnya, ia berharap bahwa suatu saat dirinya akan menjadi penari termahal di klub ini. Menjadi yang dihargai paling tinggi oleh para penawar saat sesi lelang dibuka. Namun, setelah beberapa bulan, barulah Jean menyadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah hal sulit. Levi sudah memiliki pelanggan setia dan sang penawar tertinggi bukanlah orang sembarangan. Selalu orang yang sama dengan nominal fantastis yang seringkali membuat Jean menenggak ludah.

Oleh karena itu, Jean tidak lagi merasa heran saat pada pelelangan Levi, penawar terakhir mengangkat tangan dan menyatakan akan membeli Levi untuk sehari seharga lima ribu dollar. Penawar tertinggi untuk seorang Levi yang bisa dibawa pulang dan juga menjadi penawar tertinggi untuk hari ini.

_Hell_ , bahkan uang belanjanya sebulan saja tidak sampai sebanyak itu.

Dari kejauhan ia bisa mendengar Levi bergumam, mengatakan sumpah serapah tak keruan yang seringkali menyebutkan “si pirang sialan itu” juga “si brengsek mesum”. Tawa kecil nampak di mulut Jean, sebisa mungkin ia menekannya karena ia yakin akan mendapatkan lemparan sepatu bot bila Levi mendengarnya. Tetapi, dalam beberapa menit, sosok Levi sudah menghilang dalam pandangannya. _Mungkin sudah bertemu dengan pelanggannya_ , Jean membatin. Senyum itu perlahan mulai lenyap saat pembawa acara melanjutkan lelang. Jean sudah tidak sabar lagi saat membayangkan berapa nominal uang yang bisa didapatnya dari sang pelelang terbanyak.

“Lima ratus!”

Lelang untuk memboyong Jean Kirstein pulang menjadi pelayanmu semalam sudah dimulai. Angka yang ditawarkan adalah lima ratus dollar. Hmm, tidak buruk. Pada minggu pertamanya bekerja di sini, ia harus rela ditawar dengan harga lima puluh dolar. Seperseratus dari ‘harga’ Levi sekarang. Murahan. Kalau membayangkannya lagi, Jean tidak bisa tak tertawa miris saat mengenang nasibnya dahulu.

Persaingan semakin ketat. Angka sudah menembus dua ribu. Jean meringis; rekor tertingginya adalah 2.400 dollar. Kalau malam ini dia bisa memecahkan angka tersebut, kesenangan sudah ada padanya. Namun, rupanya angka terus naik hingga tiga ribu dollar, hingga semua terhenyak tatkala satu pelanggan di bagian belakang klub tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan dan berseru keras-keras.

“Tujuh ribu dollar.”

Membuat semua orang terdiam.

Dan orang itu tak lupa menambahkan. “ _Cash._ ”

Sang pembawa acara pun turut terkesiap. Namun ia tahu, bahwa acara harus terus berlanjut. “Yak—Jean Kirstein terjual pada Tuan di belakang sana seharga tujuh ribu dollar! Sebuah rekor baru telah dipecahkan pada hari ini!” teriaknya. Ia kemudian berpaling pada Jean, sembari menepuk pundak pemuda itu, “Nah, Jean, silakan temui Tuanmu pada hari ini! Hati-hati, jangan menggigit dia, ya!”

Ia berjalan sambil tertawa lepas mendengarkan lelucon aneh dari si pembawa acara. Memangnya siapa dia ini, sampai-sampai menggigit pelanggan yang mau membayarnya lebih mahal dari harga sepasang gaun kelas medioker terbaru milik Versace? Tidak mungkin Jean melakukannya. Bagaimana pun juga, ia **butuh** uang itu.

Pelayan mengarahkannya ke arah sang pembeli. Sesekali menyibakkan jalan bagi penari termahal pada hari ini. Ha—Jean dengan suara sepatu botnya yang berkelotak pelan tatkala bersentuhan dengan lantai kayu tak berusaha membayangkan bagaimana rupa pelanggannya hari ini. Mungkin sama seperti biasanya: lelaki tua gendut hidung belang yang memiliki _fetish_ pada pemuda berwajah nakal. _Mungkin_. Ia tidak mungkin mengharapkan akan mendapatkan pelanggan seperti yang dimiliki Levi—kelas mereka terlalu berbeda. Pelanggan Levi adalah mereka yang sanggup membeli setelan jas necis baru setiap kali ada anak kecil menumpahkan es krim di atasnya tanpa ragu akan jumlah uang di rekening akan berkurang banyak. Pelanggan Jean tidak seperti itu; kebanyakan hanya pria atau wanita pekerja yang dengan tabungan yang dikumpulkan selama beberapa bulan, akhirnya sanggup pergi ke klub dan memberanikan diri untuk membeli penari favorit mereka. Selalu begitu.

“Ini dia, Jean.”

Pelayan berhenti dan mempersilakan Jean menemui ‘tuan’nya. Jean segera membungkuk dan memasang ‘senyum bisnis’ yang biasa ia gunakan saat menemui sang ‘tuan’. “Selamat malam, _Sir_. Perkenalkan, nama saya adalah—“

“Jean Kirstein.”

Pelanggan itu menyela dan menyebutkan nama panjangnya. Nama panjangnya yang **asli _._** Jean mendadak panik—ia merasa mulas saat memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa yang membelinya kali ini adalah seorang _stalker_ yang sudah lama menginginkannya. Ewh. Namun, Jean berusaha tetap nampak profesional dan senyum masih tersungging di wajahnya.

“Ya—Anda benar sekali. Saya sangat senang dapat—“

Dan lagi-lagi perkataannya diputus.

“Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Jean. Kau masih ingat aku?”

Barulah pada saat itu Jean mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat baik-baik bagaimana muka pelanggannya.

Sungguh, kalau tadi ia merasa mulas… maka kali ini ia **benar-benar** mulas. Sebab, alih-alih seorang pria hidung belang, yang ditemuinya adalah sesosok pemuda yang sangat familiar. Surai hitam yang tersamar di balik remangnya penerangan di klub, bintik matahari di kedua pipi serta senyum naif yang seakan menyakiti eksistensinya yang begitu nista. Tidak salah lagi, pemuda ini…

“… Marco?”

Saat mendengar namanya disebut oleh sang penari, Marco hanya bisa mengulum senyum dan meraih tangan Jean. Ia menggenggam tangan itu dengan halus dan penuh perhatian, seolah ini adalah seorang ayah yang tengah mengajak anaknya bermain di taman.

“Hai, Jean. Apa kabarmu?”

.

.

.

_Holy shit damn fuck you bastard._

Siapa sangka kalau hidup seorang penari telanjang dapat menjadi begitu berputar dan menyebalkan seperti ini?

**-TBC-**

**Author's Note:**

> Sekadar ide yang didapatkan 'on a whim'. Mendadak. Jadi maaf kalau chapter selanjutnya agak lama. Sibuk IRL sampai tanggal 17 Februari, belum lagi masih ada tanggungan multichap yang harus sudah selesai sebelum Maret. Jadi tunggu saja, ya. ;u;
> 
> Any kudos and comments will be appreciated as usual.


End file.
